tangled hawks
by Nightwing15
Summary: It's just like the movie Tangled but a little different - just read and you will understand :) AxP in it
1. Chapter 1

A tangled hawk

**Hey everyone, this is my third story so far yay. Ok so it's just a small crossover with Tangled and storm hawks, I randomly thought of it but there are a little changes. the character are different but the storyline and plot is the same.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own storm hawks or Tangled**

**anyway enjoy!**

Once upon a time, a single shard of crystal fell from the skies and grew into a beautiful pale blue flower.

One day and old witch by the name of Cyclonis found and when she touched it the flower started to glow and she was surrounded by the light. When the light faded she was shocked, she was back to a young teen again so everyday she would touch the flower so she could never grow old and perish.

…

In a nearby Kingdom the kind hearted queen grew really sick and was running out of time because she was pregnant, the king sent out everyone to find a remedy to save her. One of the guards found to flower and took it back to the king not realising that he was being watched. Once they returned the queen was healed and a few days later the whole kingdom was celebrating the birth of their little girl Piper, she had soft brown skin, sweet golden eyes and the silkiest midnight blue hair. When she was born the king made a crystal necklace from a shard of the flower and gave it to her although it was a little to big at the moment.

That night the witch snuck in to the castle and stole piper and the necklace because she knew that the little princess had the healing ability, she started to cry thus notifying her parents but in an instant that were vanished.

So now they hide in a lone tower hidden from the rest of society but on her birthday when her mother mother was asleep, she would sneak out of her room to the window and watch the floating lights every year and this was a sign to see if their little princess will come home… someday.

**Ok there is the first chapter, can't type any more up till this afternoon but see u then :**


	2. Chapter 2

Tangled hawks

**Hi everyone sorry i took so long but its been tough and yeah so i'm sorry the first chapter was so short so i will try and make this longer**

**disclaimer- I don't own Tangled or Storm hawks**

…

Many years later Piper still lived at the tower playing with her only friend Radarr. They had fun doing puzzles, painting, dancing and other things while they wait for her mother to return home.

One day they were doing a puzzle when Piper heard someone call out "Piper, can you drop the rope down please" she sighed "coming" she descended the rope for Cyclonis and pulled it up.

"hello dear how are you?" she smiled at her mother hoping that she could ask her something "well I wanted to talk to you about something" "alright tell me" "It's my birthday in a couple of days and I was wondering since i'm turning eighteen, you would let me out to see the floating lanterns" Cyclonis frowned "i'm sorry dear but you know I could never let you out, what if you get hurt or robbed or worse".

Piper frowned she never thought about that though she still wanted to go "but mother i'm old enough to handle myself and i'll have Radarr with me, please" Cyclonis frowned and scowled "Piper I told you no and that is final!" she flinched at her mothers tone but said "I changed my mind, I know what I want now Mother" "and what would that be then?" "crystals from the shore that you once brought me" Cyclonis sighed "that is a long way dear almost a weeks time" "I thought it would be better then…stars" "alright, promise you will be ok by yourself?" Piper hugged her mother "I promise, I love you" "I live you to i'll be back as soon as I can".

Cyclonis was lowered down and when she touched the ground she started to walk to the hidden exit but before she went through she turned around and waved ,Piper waved back and watched her mother leave before she started to daydream.

…

Meanwhile

"Wow it's beautiful up here" Aerrow was standing on top of the castle looking over the water at the amazing view, while Snipe removed the tile from the roof, Ravess tied the rope to something "when we do this Job you can buy a castle so you can look at the view got it" she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled.

They lowered him down to retrieve the special item they were trying to get, the lost princesses crystal infused crown. Once he had it one of the guards sneezed "hey fever huh?" the guard replied and realised to late and looked up to see Aerrow climbing out of the whole… and they ran for it.

They ran into the forest and heard a faint buzzing sound so Aerrow glanced over his shoulder to see The Dark Ace with a small group of guards going after them "uh-oh", eventually they came to a dead end "ok give me a lift and i'll pull you up after" the siblings stared at each other then back got him "give us the package and then we'll give you a lift" Aerrow sighed "alright fine here" he threw to snipe and was lifted to the edge "alright now help us up like you promised" Aerrow smirked "sorry can't got my hands full" Ravess's eyes widened and she looked down "NO!' Aerrow smiled as he ran for his life but the Dark Ace caught up with him and started sending balls of energy at his head but luckily he ducked in time.

Suddenly Aerrow stumbled down a cliff and landed on a tree branch that came loose so he slid to the ground and fell face first onto the ground "ow" he could still here the faint sound of the skimmers so he bolted again and suddenly came across a secret entrance to a small grove which held the tower Piper was in. Without knowing if it was safe or abandoned he quickly climbed up and closed the shudders "ah finally alone and away from th-" he was cut shot from a blow to the head and he went yet again face first onto the ground, Piper yelped and hid behind a chair "who do you think it is buddy?" Radarr shrugged and sniffed the now unconscious teen.

Piper lent down and shifted the hair out his face and checked for fangs but he had none ' so they don't have fangs' she thought with out realising that he was coming around and when he opened his eyes again 'WHACK!' another blow to the head "what should we do with him if mother comes back and sees him i'll be in big trouble" she looked around and eyed the closet "shah Radarr I have an idea, help me drag him over to the closet" the little creature nodded and the managed to get the teen into the closet. "phew he won't be a problem for awhile hey buddy" Radarr nodded in response "now lets get this place cleaned up a bit" so they set to work thinking of ways to get information out of the teen "oh also we might want to check for a concussion when he wakes up" the sky-monkey smiled and started to sweep.

...

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating so soon just been really busy and stuff next chapter will be up as soon as it can :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tangled hawk

**I am so, so, so sorry for not updating this in AGES! but next chapter is ready to go**

**I do not own tangled or storm hawks.**

…

Aerrow opened his eyes to see a beautiful teen staring at him with soft tanned skin, midnight blue hair and those amber eyes… they locked gazes with each other for a moment before Piper looked at Radarr who was ready with the frying pan "alright mister I have a few questions for you, first what is your name and what are you doing in my home?" he stared at her for a moment before answering "uh… my name is Aerrow and I was running from the Dark ace and I thought that this was just an abandoned tower left here so…" Piper stared at him for a moment more "ok why were you running from The Dark Ace in the first place?" Aerrow didn't answer that part "is it because of this?" Piper held up the bag with the crown in it and Aerrow got a little nervous "so you want this back pretty boy… well i'll give it back to you only if you help me with something" "and what would that be?" she climbed onto the fireplace and removed the curtain to reveal millions of painted lights above a shimmering lake "I want you to take me to the castle so I can finally see the lights then when you return me home safely! you can have this back got it" he thought it over with a skeptical look on his face "and what if I say no?" she nodded at Radarr who held up the frying pan as a warning "fine i'll take you to see the flying lanterns" "yay!" Piper jumped up and down like crazy "now thats all done… can you please untie me!" she undid the ropes and they climbed down or were about to anyway.

Aerrow was half way down when he looked up to see Piper standing there with a nervous look on her face "hey you coming or not?" she looked down and gulped "ok just calm down you can do this Piper, ready Radarr?" he nodded and clung to her shoulder. Piper clung to the rope and slid down while smiling like a mad mad but she stopped just before she hit the ground and slightly placed her foot on the grass. At the touch of the soft grass she went mad with excitement "I can't believe it i'm out, i'm finally out of that tower this is great!" Aerrow finally made it down and smiled at her enthusiasm "alright you ready to go?" "of course i'm ready i've been waiting for this for 18 years lets go!" so they started their little adventure.

On the way they had some small troubles with Piper "what if mother finds out that i'm gone but she'll understand right it's not like I'm a little girl anymore but I don't want to get her upset she needs me but what if-" "Piper relax you be back home before she even finds out that you left now come on I know a short cut that will get us there quicker"they walked for hours and sometimes getting a little lost until they stumbled upon a small bar "hey maybe we can some help and directions in there" "oh great" they went inside and everyone stared at them until Piper broke the silence "uh hi can we get some help you see we're lost and was wondering if any of you nice looking fellows could point us in the right direction" one of the men stood up "sure we can help you, Junko go find the Dark Ace will ya buddy" he nodded and slipped out of the room. Aerrow was getting suspicious and a little creeped out by the guys tone "uh hey Piper we should be leaving now lets go" they were stopped by a bulky fellow "hey I know you, your the guy who broke into the castle boys get him" they all crowded around him and restrained his hands behind his back "come on guys cent we talk about this?" "nope" the blonde pulled back a fist until he was whack on the head by Radarr "let him go now" they hung Aerrow on a hook that was bolted onto the wall "look I need him to take me to the castle so I can see the flying lanterns because its my dream so thats why we came here for directions!" they were surprised at her tone of voice but let Aerrow go anyway "thanks" "no problem" they both started to blush until Junko came back "I found him" suddenly Dark Ace rammed the door off its hinges "where is he?" Piper just stood there until she was grabbed and pulled behind the bar "shhh" she nodded and they peered over the bar "Where is he you specifically said he was here" "who are you looking for" Dark ace was ticked off at the blondes stupidity "fan out find him!" the guards literally searched the place to peaces but under the bar.

"hey is there anyway we can get out of here" Piper whispered to the blonde, he nodded and thy crawled over to a small hatch "go get out while you can" "thanks" they escaped the bar into a series of catacombs so Piper decided it was a time for talk "So Aerrow whats been happening in the world lately?" "well the king and queen still keep looking for their long lost daughter" "have they found any trace to her disappearance?" "no nothing all they know is that and old woman kidnapped her when she was little…so what about you why haven't you seen the floating lanterns before?" "well…" she was shushed by a hand over her mouth "do you hear that?" she nodded and he let his hand drop from her mouth when suddenly there was a loud yell and of course it was Dark Ace "now I have you!" they stared in shock "Aerrow…" "RUN!" they ran for it but the Dark ace kept catching up.

They finally cmd out of the tunnel to a large canyon and water system and they were cornered "here hold this" Piper grabbed the rope from around her waist and tied it to a rock while Aerrow stood there in surprise when she jumped off the ledge until he was brought out of his thoughts "now look what we have here, your cornered and your coming with us" he didn't know what to do so he looked at the frying pan _'thats it' _Aerrow flung the frying pan into the closest guard and knocked him unconscious. he kept doing this until they were all knocked out on the ground "whoa man I have got to get me one of these" a sudden shot of red caught his eye "uh-oh" he ducked from the dark aces blow but dropped the frying pan onto the ground below "uh…" Dark ace was about to strike when a ope went around Aerrow's wrist "see ya" he jumped off the ledge "Aerrow watch out" Snipe and Ravess showed up and tried hitting him but they missed "to little to…late" he ran into a plank sticking out of the rock and it hurt…bad "oops sorry" he couldn't move from the plank until the pain subsided then he climbed onto the plank and yelled out to Piper "come on jump it'll be ok!" she nodded and jumped.

The Dark ace tried to get her but missed by mere inches so he cut down a support and let all the water flow into the canyon, the pair ran for a small cave that gets blocked by a large boulder and the cave was only small, they tried to get out but couldn't and Aerrow cut his hand in the process "its too dark and thew water is riseg to fast I guess this is it" "Piper I'm sorry for getting you into this" tears formed in her amber eyes "Aerrow its not your fault if I just listened to mother none of this would be happening i'm so sorry" Radarr clung to her shoulder but tensed up with and idea and started to point at the crystal on Piper's neck "thats it Radarr Aerrow don't freak out but I have a glowing crystal" "what?" "a glowing crystal when i say the magic word alright here we… Aerrow!" he was already under the water and he was getting claustrophobic so Piper grabbed his collar and jerked him up "are you ok?" "yeah sorry just a little claustrophobic" "ok…Crystalline" they took a breath before being submerged under the water but suddenly a soft blue glow appeared and of course Aerrow freaked.

The light pointed to some loose rocks which indicated the way out so they dug and dug and dug until the rocked disappeared and they fell into a lake. Springing from the water for breath they came "we alive we're free" "ok… what was that about?" Radarr just smiled "and why is he looking at me like that?" Piper just smiled.

…

Ever since Cyclonis found out about Piper's disappearance she has been searching for her 'daughter'. while hiding be=hind a rock she heard a noise and hoped that it was her but instead it was Snipe and Ravess "when I get my hands on him i'll strangle his neck so much that it will probably fall off his body" "excuse me but I couldn't over hear that you were looking for someone well i'm looking for my daughter and I need you help" they stared at each other before turning their gazes to Cyclonis "and why would we help you?" "oh I don't suppose a large reward would fit the bill?" they smiled and joined the woman in her search.

…

The fire was up and roaring while Piper took off her necklace and placed it on Aerrow's hand "so what does this do to heal my hand exactly?" "Just sit still and don't real out ok… crystalline" a soft blue light covered his hand and he was shocked out of his mind when the crystal was removed and his hand was healed. Aerrow was just about to scream when he heard "please don't freak out!" "I'm not freaking out… no way its just how can you do that exactly?" "well I don't know I just can" they went into silence "uh…I'm going to get more firewood"Aerrow walked off and Piper sat there until her mother showed up "well look who we have here Piper my dear I was so worried about you" "mother but how did you find me?" "I had some help now come on dear we're going home now" Piper struggled against her mother's grip "mother wait please let me stay i've seen so much and met wonderful people and I think Aerrow likes me" "oh come on dear he's a criminal on the run now lets go" but Piper didn't move "oh I see how it is you think since you're grown up means you can do what ever you want well let me tell you this you can't there will always be someone to criticise you so if he leaves don't come crying to me!" Cyclonis disappeared into the night and left Piper standing there so she didn't realise Aerrow coming up behind her "hey you ok?' she nodded and quickly wiped the tears away "lets get some sleep, night Aerrow" "goodnight Piper" they closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

…

**sweet next chapter is ready to roll it looks like this is slowly coming to an end also I'm thinking about doing a sequel but different to the original sequel of the movie so please tell what you think and i'll update soon :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Tangled Hawk

**hello again… don't worry i'm not dead and the story will go on just had some trouble at home lately.**

…

The sunlight shone through the trees cascading down in little pools of golden light, the two sleeping teens didn't realise a crazy wolf like creature (like the creature Finn turned into just don't really know what they called it) sniffing around for blood as it picked up the scent earlier that morning. Piper was curled up against Radarr dreaming peacefully and Aerrow lay near a rock formation not realising that the creature was about to bite him until it was too late "AHHH!" this got Pipers attention and she jumped up to see the creature drag Aerrow near a bush"Aerrow hold on…" "Do I have a choice there" Piper grabbed his hands and pulled "Ahh I hope that crystal of yours can repair arms that have been pulled out of their sockets!" "well I haven't really tried anything like that before!" "Oh that makes me feel so much better!" the creature finally let go after one last tug and the pair went head first into the ground "ow" "shh it can smell your fear" "what fea- oomph" Piper placed a hand on the deadheads mouth and putting her finger to her lips saying to shut it.

The creature finally started to let it's guard down and kept searching for pray "phew" Piper removed her hand and they stood up "thanks Piper" she smiled and started walking in the direction of the palace.

…

Piper's eyes widened in their sockets as she saw the village, the sights, the smells and the way everything set out was just incredible "wow its beautiful" "Piper welcome to the palace" Radarr chirped in excitement on her shoulder "well Radarr what do you think?" the furry creature smiled at her excitement and in a split second they were gone with the crowd "great how am I going to find her now while trying not get spotted but the Dark ace and his goons" Aerrow walked through the crowds trying to spot the midnight blue beauty.

Eventually he found her staring at a mosaic on the wall of the king and queen holding a little baby girl with the same coloured eyes and midnight blue hair "Could it be…" he walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Piper…" Piper jumped and turned around "oh sorry just thinking for a moment" "you look like you were thinking pretty hard, is everything ok?" she nodded and pet Radarr behind the ear "yeah every things fine" the sun was starting to set when a small band walked b and as curious as Piper was she started to dance around the main square.

Everyone stared at her in awe as she moved around, then some townsfolk joined in. They danced and danced around and Piper motioned for Aerrow to join her but he shook his head and smiled not knowing a certain sky monkey sneaking in behind him and pushed, Aerrow glared before being pulled by Piper into the crowd. At the end of the dance, the two ended up in each others arms which was a little awkward "come on I have to show you something" Aerrow guided Piper through the crowd and onto a small dock area, they boarded a small boat and sailed out into the middle of the lake around the village "Aerrow where are we going?" "well it's the biggest day of you life so you get the best seat to see the lanterns" She smiled and Radarr sat n the top of the boat for a good view.

The sky darkened and tiny stars could be seen in the far away universe "So how do you feel?" "well i'm actually terrified , Aerrow what if its not like I dreamed it would be?" "don't worry it will be and if it is that dream is fulfilled and you can find a new one" "ok".

…

Starling placed the seal onto Harriers neck and looked at her husband "Harrier are you crying my dear?" "Oh Starling it's been 18 years, are we ever going to see our little Piper again?" Starling wiped the tear away "I don't know but we must not lose hope come it is time" "yes once again it is time to release the lanterns i'm sorry Starling it just this day always makes me feel this way" " I know sometimes I wonder if our baby girl will ever come home as well" Harrier grabbed her hand "like you said, lets not lose hope" the doors opened onto a candle lit balcony were a lone glowing lantern sat on a pedestal. The couple approached and both placed on hand on the bottom, before lifting it they looked into each others eyes and smiled, lifting the lantern off the pedestal and let if float into the sky. the villagers lit their lanterns and let them fly.

…

Piper stared at the water making small ripples with her finger when she noticed a small light coming from the palace, she jumped up and looked "woah…" Radarr and Aerrow tumbled as Piper stood "Wow" the lanterns cascaded a soft gold light into the night sky "they're so beautiful after 18 years of looking out of the window, it was worth it though" "hey Piper" she turned around to see Aerrow holding two lanterns that floated down "Here happy birthday" "thank you Aerrow for everything but I have something as well" she pulled out the bag and set on her lap "I was going to give it to you before but…" "it doesn't matter anymore Piper just enjoy your birthday ok" she smiled and the released the lanterns. As they watched the lanterns Radarr nudged Piper closer to Aerrow and they stared into each others eyes, they leaned in but Aerrow caught something out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see his old partners "Aerrow is everything ok?" "Huh oh yeah I just got to tie care of something" the boat docked onto the other side of the lake and Aerrow grabbed the bag when he jumped out "this won't take long I just have to take care of something ok" "ok".

Aerrow walked over to the two and tossed the bag to them "there you got it so I'll just be on my way" "hold on, skipping out on us again Aerrow well that won't be happening, we heard you found someone well we want her its a fair trade don't you think where is she?" "No don't you touch her she has nothing to do with this" Snipe bear hugged the teen who struggled to get to Piper but was knocked out cold and tied to a boat and pushed back to the other side of the lake.

…

Piper waited for Aerrow with Radarr curled up on her shoulder "It's ok Radarr he'll be back" in the distance two dark figures approached "where's Aerrow what did you do to him" "oh well he left you my dear you see the crown was more important than a girl with powers so brother how much money do you think people will pay to stay young for years" " no please Don't get away from me!" Piper ran for it with Radarr at her heels but the furry creature tripped on a tree root "Radarr!" Piper went back to her friend and heard something happening around the rocks "Piper are you there!" "mother is that you" "my dear you're alright I was so worried so I followed you now come on before they wake up" Piper halted and looked back to the lake then looked back to Cyclonis who opened her arms for her "Mother i'm so sorry you were right" "shh Piper I know lets go home".

…

The boat hit the docks loud enough for the guards to hear "hey look" Aerrow groaned and lifted his head in worry "Piper…Piper!" the guards grabbed him and put his arms behind his back "wait you don't understand, Piper!" they dragged him to the Dark ace.

"sir we found him" "Ah Aerrow welcome Take him away" Aerrow struggled against their grips but they were to strong then he realised 'Piper is the princess and it's too late'.

…

***sigh* the end is coming everyone not sure how I'm going to put the rest of the story in though but i'll figure it out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tangled hawk

**I have decided to cut the last few scenes in half so there will be a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter but if you already seen the movie good for you but you already know how it goes (just have to watch the movie again to see what order though) :) anyway read away special readers this is almost the end :'( but like I have said before i'm thinking about doing a sequel.**

**...**

Aerrow sighed in his cell as he paced around the small area, occasionally looking out the window wondering if Piper was all right. Suddenly the door swung open and the Dark Ace smiled "Lets get this over with although it would be quite amusing to see you rot in here, the townspeople have chosen your fate" Aerrow subconsciously placed a hand to his throat "ok" they placed cuffs on his wrists and 'escorted' him to where he would be killed.

...

Piper sat on her bed as Cyclonis brushed her hair "there that never happened, now go get cleaned up and i'll start dinner all right" Piper still stared at her lap "Piper i'm sorry but I warned you of the dangers of the real world and I told you that he would just leave you so forget about him" Piper looked up at where her mother was a moment ago then stared back down at her lap, then opened her hands to reveal a small flag with a pale blue flower on it. Radarr nudged her and cuddled her side for comfort "Radarr do you think he really left me?" "the furry companion chirped in confusion and sadness and Piper sighed leaning on her back and staring at the flower. A sudden realization came to her as she looked at her painting where a small flower exactly like the one on the flag glowed.

Piper stood up and stared then a flashback came into her mind, of when she was little and her parents were there then the image of Cyclonis taking her away. The shock hit her and she gasped in astonishment. "Piper are you alright I heard something smash" Piper waked out of her room with a stunned face and whispered "I'm the lost Princess" Cyclonis sighed "honey please speak up I cant really hear you" "I am the lost Princess aren't I?" Cyclonis froze at her comment "Is it true? Am I the lost Princess mother? or should I even call you that?".

"Oh please now sweetheart that is just ridiculous why would you think something like that?" Piper's anger exploded and she lashed out "you, you were the one that caused all of this, I stayed in this god forsaken tower for 18 years hiding, thinking that people would use me for my power but I really should've been hiding... from you" Cyclonis tried to reason with her daughter but to no avail "Piper everything I did was to protect you from the world out There because it's dangerous!" "well you'll just have to live without me".

Piper started to walk near the window and Cyclonis glared glared daggers at her retreating back "you want me to be the bad guy, fine now I'm the bad guy" She snuck up behind and grabbed Piper's hands behind her back "Let me go!" Cyclonis retrieved a near by chain and cuffed her wrists together and before she was gagged she whispered "Radarr find Finn rescue Aerrow tell him whats happening go hurry" Radarr nodded and climbed out of the tower.

...

As they walked through the prisons halls he looked at the other cells were other criminals stared until he came across a certain pair, that's when he ticked. He lashed out against the guards, swung his arms under his legs and grabbed Ravess by her shirt "How the hell did you find out about her, HOW!" Ravess shuddered in fear "An old woman told us it wasn't our fault" "old woman what did she look like-oomph" the guards grabbed him and pulled him along "wait you don't understand the old woman is a witch!" the guards grabbed his struggling form and pulled him along the hall.

...

Radarr scurried to the pub where he would find Finn, when he entered Junko was playing the piano so he went to him "Radarr is that you why are you here?" The fur ball made an eractic display of motions showing that they need to get to the prison and get Aerrow out so he can save Piper from a fate worse then death "Oh No Piper is in trouble, Finn! come on we're doing a break out!" "whoop I'm in for that!" in a matter of seconds the pub was empty as they ran to the prison to bust out their newly found friend.

...

Aerrow was still struggling as they walked through until he noticed a small looking shape on a shelf, suddenly it hit him, they had come to bust him out or beat the crap out of him for getting caught in the first place. All the doors slammed shut and surprised the guards. Dark ace pounded his fist on the door "Open this door!" "Finn appeared through a slot on the door "why should we maybe we want you to experience how it feel to be trapped in a small area!" the small slot closed, Dark Ace pounded on the door while some of Finns friends grabbed the guards and pulled out of sight "what the..." Aerrow cautiously moved away from the door as Junko quietly opened it and whacked Dark Ace across the head and he face planted "Junko whats going on?" "Radarr found us and led us to the prison to get you out, you have to hurry Piper is in danger" Aerrow tried to hide the shock of horror in his eyes. Radarr climbed out from behind Junko and jumped on to Aerrow's shoulder "come on we gotta hurry more guards are coming and we cant hold them off for long".

Junko managed to seal the door and get out into the courtyard, guards ran in from all directions "what now there are too many!" Aerrow called and was suddenly grabbed and put on an old cart "all right keep knees apart, arms in and don't panic" Aerrow just stared at Finn like he was crazy and Radarr gripped his shoulder "What do you mean don't panic why would I..." Junko leaped off the edge and Aerrow was flung into the air "woah!" he landed on something hard but comfortable "ouch...what?".

Radarr hopped onto the small side car of the skimmer and looked at the red head with encouraging eyes "all right lets go and save Piper" the small creature nodded and they sped through the village trying not to hit anyone.

...

**Ok thats all I'm going to write on this chapter the next chapter will be up very shortly ^_^ see you then.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tangled hawk

**hello again told you this chapter would be up shortly ^_^**

**i think this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for so here we go (p.s. love tis part so sad though)**

**...**

Aerrow pushed the skimmer as fast as it could go through the forest while Radarr was looking out for the rock formation leading to the cove where the tower and Piper is.

Radarr shrieked and pointed out the formation "good job buddy" they rode into the cove disappearing behind the vines that covered the entrance.

Aerrow jumped off as the skimmer stopped and bolted to the base of the tower "Piper!... Piper it's me!" no response. The determined red head started to climb when suddenly a rope flew from the window, he grabbed it and frantically ascended the rope to the small ledge and jumped through the window "Piper you're ok huh?" He looked up to see the midnight haired beauty tied and gagged "mmmph!" "what..." a sudden sharp object sliced through his stomach and he doubled over in pain and shock "MMMPH!" Piper frantically called but her words were muffled by the cloth covering her mouth "now look what you have made me do sweetheart, but don't worry our little secret will never get out now" Cyclonis dropped the knife on the small table and went over to her struggling 'daughter'.

Cyclonis grabbed the bonds and pulled "mmmph!" Piper screamed as a small pool of blood formed around the wounded red head "ph please Piper there is nothing you can do, now come on" she struggled harder and harder to get out of the crazy witches grip "Piper stop fighting you're only making this hard on yourself!" the gag finally come off "No! you crazy witch I will never ever stop trying to escape and get away from you!...but if you let me heal him I will not fight anymore and go with you" Aerrow was stunned at what she said but tried to reason with her "no... Piper don't" Radarr manages to get a bite on the woman's arm but is flung across the room "Radarr!" Piper struggled but stopped.

"please I will never try and run, I will do whatever you want just please" Cyclonis looked like she didn't believe the girl but thought over it again, 'if I had her, I would stay young forever and could hide Piper where no one will find her ever again but he goes free which means the secret might get out but they wont b able to find her' Cyclonis nodded and released the chains.

Cyclonis placed the chain on Aerrow's wrist and whispered "just incase you get the urge to follow us" Piper ran to his side with fear evident in her beautiful amber eyes "oh Aerrow 'm so sorry this never should have happened" "Piper please don't...do this" she placed her hand on his stomach without making it worse "I have to otherwise you die and I can't let That happen" Piper placed her other hand on he necklace but Aerrow stopped her before she could say the word "Piper wait this is for you" he reached up, grabbed the necklace and flung it at the wall making it smash into millions of tiny pieces "Aerrow what have you done?" he smiled at her "I just saved your life".

A loud shriek from behind brought them out of the fase and turned to see Cyclonis thrashing around "You've ruined me!" her hood was thrown over her head and with the help of Radarr, the old witch was pushed out of the window plummeting to her death, when she hit the ground she turned to dust.

Piper breathed heavily to erase the shock but gasped as she saw Aerrow on his side not moving "No Aerrow look at me ok you're going to be just fine" she grabbed his hand in hers and repeatedly said 'crystalline' but nothing happened "no nothing is happening this is all my fault" "shh Piper hey Piper it isn't your fault ok" Piper felt for a pulse, there was one but it was fading fast "Aerrow i'm so so sorry this happened it would have been easier if we never met then this never would of happened" "Piper when I first met you I knew something would happen but we took the risk and ever since our little adventure i've come to know something" Piper wiped the tear threatening to break free "what is that?" it was barely a whisper but before his last breath left his body he whispered "I love you..." she checked for a pulse once again, nothing.

"no Aerrow no please don't leave me" Radarr walked over and into her lap "it's my fault Radarr this should never had happened" the tears fell freely from her dull amber coloured eyes, she didn't realise one single tear dropped onto the passed red heads cheek and started glowing. A pale blue light formed around the stab wound and the room glowed in the soft colour "Radarr what's happening?" the three were enveloped in the glow then out of no where a beam of light came through the roof and lifted the dead teen off the ground.

"wow" Piper whispered and stood up, as the light faded she set the teen on her lap waiting for something to happen. all was quiet until faint breathing could be heard and she looked down to see Aerrow open his eyes and she gasped "Piper... am I dead?" "oh Aerrow you're alive!" they hugged each other for dear life "you're alive" Piper kept repeating the same phrase over and over again and Radarr jumped up and down in pure joy, She pulled away from the hug, grabbed his shirt, giggled and kissed him right on the lips which left Aerrow stunned but he instantly responded to the kiss.

After a few minutes they pulled away for air "Come on princess time to get you home" they descended the rope and left the tower far behind as they rode to the castle where Piper's parents were waiting for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Tangled hawk

**Hi again alas this will be the final chapter for this story but i have good news :) I have decided to write p a sequel for this story but haven't thought of any names so if anyone has any suggestions don't be afraid to review of PM me will be highly appreciated ^_^**

**any who on with the story…**

**Disclaimer- i don't own anything!**

…

They arrived at the village and walked to the castle on foot, a couple of guarded approached but they managed to get past with Piper saying that she was the lost princess and returning home with the hep of Aerrow so they let them pass. They were led through the castle and onto a small balcony overlooking the lake while the guard went to find the King and Queen, Piper felt butterflies in her stomach and she started to heat up "hey, you ok Piper?" she nodded but couldn't hide the slight fear in her eyes "Piper calm down, what's the matter?" "Aerrow what if they aren't happy to see me or what if i'm not their daughter or what if-" the read head cut her off with a hug "hey it's alright if I know them they will be ecstatic to see their baby girl after 18 years so just relax" she nodded and breathing in and out very calmly.

…

Starling was reading a book while Harrier stared out of the window when the guard burst in panting "Brandon what's the matter dear?" Starling asked looking up "please forgive my intrusion your majesties but she has returned, the princess has returned!" Harrier stared at him with disbelief "It can't be true our baby girl is… where is she?" "out on the balcony waiting for you" the couple ran out of the room and stopped in front of the door leading to their baby "Harrier do you really think our little Piper is really home?" he stared into her olive green eyes and smiled "I'm sure of it my dear" she also smiled and they pushed the door open.

…

The couple stood there with Radarr in the middle looking out onto the lake when the door opened behind them. Piper mentally gasped and turned around to see a tall man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes standing ext to a shorter woman with radiant violet coloured hair and olive green eyes, their eyes were wide with disbelief and their jaws looking like they were about to fall off. the woman stepped forward "Piper is… is that you?" she stepped towards the woman with a small smile on her lips "mom?" A bright smile appeared on the woman's lips "oh Piper, my baby you're all right!" they embraced each other in a strong hug. Piper looked up to see the tall man smiling "Daddy?" "Piper, my sweet little Piper" he embraced his wife and daughter in a large family hug with tears in their eyes.

Radarr smiled next to Aerrow who stood there and enjoyed the small family moment "Aerrow?" he was brought out of his thoughts to see Piper looking at him "thank you" she gave him a sweet heartwarming hug "without you I never would have escaped from the tower and would never have found my parents" "you're welcome Piper" a sudden warm feeing encased the couple and they looked up to see Starling and Harrier embracing them swell as Radarr "thank you for bringing her home" they stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling away.

…

Once the kingdom heard about their princess come home they exploded into cheers and a massive cerebration was planned that went on for an entire week which they couldn't really remember most of it anyway. Junko became the new captain of the guard since Dark ace Mysteriously disappeared, Finn found someone special and cleaned up his act bait, Radarr stayed the same but helped Junko with keeping watch on the kingdom as well.

Through the years the could became very close and one day Aerrow proposed to Piper who ecstatically said yes, Harrier and Starling eventually stepped down and retired from the royal responsibilities to their daughter and new son in and they law ruled over the kingdom with the same passion as Piper's parents did.

…

**Ok I know crappy ending but it's finally finished like I said before any suggestions on names of the sequel will be really great would love to here from everyone and I promise o work on my other stories until then ^_^**


End file.
